Kami Drilovsky
' '"You get away with doing a lot of stuff to a lot of people, Olivia, but you would have to be one stupid fake blond to think you will get away with messing with me, my family, and my friends." -Kami to Olivia. Kami Melody Drilovsky is the youngest and only girl of the Drilovsky family. She was born on June 21, 1996 just a few minutes after her twin brother, Patton. She can get angered very easily and because of it lessens the amount of friends and gains the enemies. She is sarcastic and isn't afraid to tell people off. Many people call her 'The Uncontrollable Drilovsky' and are often comparing her to her oldest brother, Fernando. Fernando is her role model after her deceased mom. Her mother died when she was five and doesn't often show emotion because of this, but she slowly comes out of that shell when she meets April Dickson and Ana Greene. Kami moved to Louisiana after joining the KND. She moved back to Cleveland for her Sophomore year. She is protective of her family and friends and does everything in her power to keep them happy, even if it gives her many detentions and hatred from teachers and other students. Kami is a video game nerd. She is also into wrestling and plays sports like basketball, track, and volleyball, at which she is the captain. She can sing, but refuses to admit that she's good. Kami is often is seen as the manager of April Dickson's band, Bleeding Hearts. When Kami's friend died because of a disease he got at the lake, she has been afraid of lake water and refuses to go in it. Her fear helped Noah and Buddy finally get together when Morgan ran the bus into a lake on a road trip to look at colleges in "Collage Road Trip". In school, Kami was considered the trouble maker, which was true. While on vacation to Japan with Kuki Sanban, she would often get in trouble for refusing to put her hair down by Ms. Chow at the Japanese culture school she attended with the group. She gets in a lot of fights, mostly due to Olivia and, what Kami likes to refer them as, her clones, Jamie Dillion and Rabakkah Heartthrone. While in the KND, Kami worked at the Arctic Base with her brothers, Fernando and Patton, as the Medical Specialist. She helped many young cadets with their first day bruises and taught them ways to prevent from getting injured. She hated seeing the same people come to her for medical attention everyday. She started charging a dollar if it was a minor injury. Her Numbuh was 60.1. Relationships: Fernando Drilovsky He is her oldest brother and her role model. Kami often gets compared to him because of his 'greatness'. They are very close and when little somewhat inseparable. She approves of his relationship with her friend April Dickson. 'Ezra Markus Drilovsky (Mark) ' He is Kami's second older brother and she hates his guts. He is always mentioning her shortness by calling her names like 'peanut' or 'shorty'. When they were little, he never let her play his video games. She disapproves of his short relationship with Noah Heart, especially after he cheated on her with Rabakkah. 'Patton Drilovsky ' Unlike most twins, they did not start off that close. Their parents made them dress somewhat alike when they were little and he hated it. However, after joining the KND and working for years by his side, they grew closer and are now like real twins. 'Margaret Drilovsky' In Gamewizard's universe, Margie is Kami's little sister. Margie doesn't seem to like her very much. 'Cori Hunter' Cori and Kami have been best friends since birth. Kami trusts her fully and she often shares secrets that no one else knows about her. After Cori moved to Japan, the two best friends still kept in touch. Noah Heart The two girls have been friends almost as long as Kami and Cori. When Rabakkah and Olivia started a lie that said Noah was pregnant, Kami helped her and went to the point of telling everyone at Noah and her twin's birthday party that Rabakkah was pregnant, which she wasn't. 'Rose Heart' Not much is known about their friendship, but Kami is often seen with her along with Noah. 'April Dickson ' Kami met April at KND training. They soon became good friends. Kami holds a little hope in her heart that April will end up her sister-in-law by marrying Fernando. 'Ana Greene ' 'Ana and Kami have been friends for a while. Nothing else is known about their friendship. 'Melt Sanban ''' 'Kami met Melt in Japan and dated him for six months. She broke up with him after he cheated on her with Olivia Johnson. Olivia Johnson Kami dislikes Olivia to the extent of no end. In the sixth grade, Olivia joked about her mother being dead and Kami's dad being gone alot. That's when Kami stated hating her. Kami isn't affraid to tell her off and is always pulling pranks on her, like dying her hair back to its original brown. Kami also hates how she has the same name as her beloved mother and often calls her by different names. 'Rabakkah Heartthrone' She use to be friends with Kami, but after starting the rumor about Noah, Kami hates her. 'Zakk Tyler' Kami dated him after she lost a bet and had to kiss him. They dated for two days before she broke it off. 'Fanny Fulbright' Kami and Fanny were never close friends until Fanny told her that she was pregnant with Patton's baby. After that, Kami helps Fanny get through the pregnancy. Ms. Chow She is a Japanese school teacher that lectured Kami every morning while in her culture class in Japan about her hair. Kami and her friends then started pulling jokes on her. Ms. Chow moved to America to get her revenge on her. Morgan, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy Kami met Athena and Sophie for the first time when Cori brought them back from Japan for Noah's party. In one story, people thought Buddy and Kami kissed, which was a total misunderstanding. In some stories, Kami and Buddy do end up together. 'Grandma Edmunds' 'After Kami's dad gets deployed, she and her brothers move in with her. 'Bailey Edmunds ' Bailey is her little cousin who lives with them because her parents were drunks. '''David Berenson Kami and David went to their Junior winter formal with each other because Riley thought they would make a good pair. He was right. After that night, Kami and David started dating. They are the most unlikely pair. She is bold and isn't affraid to speak her mind, but David is a shy boy that tries to keep to himself. 'Peter Drilovsky' Peter is Kami's half brother. Her dad and her step mom had him a month before her senior year. He was born a month early. At the age of five, he was diagnosed with autism making Kami drop out of college to help her parents take care of him because he was closest to her. 'Danika and Nolan ' For reasons unknown, Lord Gnaa sent Danika and Nolan to kill Kami. 'Cad Bane ' When Dani and Nolan failed to catch Kami, they hired Cad Bane to go after her. 'Ava ' Kami and Ava became friends when she met her and Kweeb on the beach. She was surprised to see an alien at first, but the two quickly became friends after talking a while. Kami says she's always been into swords, so Ava thought she could teach her how to use some. 'Kweeb ' Kami met Kweeb and Ava on the beach one day. Kami questions why Ava would date someone so small. As a result, Kweeb tried to sound tough by saying he could kick her butt, but Kami simply stepped on him playfully, knowing the soft sand would prevent him from getting squished. Kweeb then suggested that they should play video games together someday. Appearance: Kami has blond hair that she inherited from her mother and green eyes. Kami is 5'0 and 115 pounds at the age of 15. She is fairly tan. She wears anything she's comfortable in, but she mainly wears a white, short sleeve shirt that says 'cause I'm cool like that' with a penguin on it, blue jean shorts, and white converses. Personality: Kami is funny and sarcastic. She gets angered easily and she's not afraid to tell people off. She's also outgoing and sporty. Kami is smart until it comes to common sense. Yougotburned 04:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:Medical Operatives